The Heart's Content
by ashlynthestory-creator
Summary: A take on Melody's relationships and the results of them. She meets Daniel at a dance but events lead her to marry Phillip but he is unimaginable to her. Will her life ever have a happy ending? Warning some mature stuff. Reposted, Popular Demand.
1. Daddy, I met a monster

Daddy, I met a Monster

"I'm going out for sail, bye!" 18-year-old Melody shouted before heading out the door.

"But your party it tonight," Ariel called back.

"I'll be back by then, mom, bye!"

"Bye," Ariel whispered to herself. She smiled at the fact at how much Melody was becoming like Eric. She even took-over his style. Instead of dresses Melody wore tight grey trousers, glossy black boots, a puffy blouse and a teal vest overtop. She wore her hair back with a simple teal headband.

"Sail secure, ropes knotted?" Melody asked Sebastian.

"All ready Melody!" Sebastian gave her a claws-up.

"On we go!" Melody navigated to Aqua Cove, her favourite place to relax. Once they arrived Melody tied the boat to a narrow rock and removed her boots. She lounged on a large stone and closed her eyes and thought about the party. She knew why her parents were having one, so she could find a suitor and get married. 'Well they just got to wait a little longer.' Melody thought. She didn't wanted to be tied-down and married. She wanted to be free and go on adventures. But her suitors wanted her to be a 'good wife' and to the boring stuff. Deep in her own thoughts Melody didn't notice someone a few rocks down from her. She sat up in alarm when she saw he had a fishing pole in his hand. Aqua Cove was still apart of their kingdom, which ment fishing was banned.

"Hey, what do you think your doing?" Melody shouted at the boy.

"Fishing, what does it look like I'm doing!" The boy yelled back.

"I don't know if your from here, but fishing is banned!" Melody said.

"Says who?" The boy countered, his back was still turned to Melody.

"Says my dad, the King." Melody spat. The boy quickly swiveled around. He was a pretty handsome man, probably in his early twenties with brown hair tied with a blue ribbon. His eyes were dark blue too.

"I am so, so, so sorry your highness." The boy bowed.

"Who are you anyway? I don't think I've seen you around before, and I go to town every second day."

"I'm Prince Daniel of Evelyn. I am here for the ball tonight." He answered.

"The ball is an hour away, all the other princes I've met spend hours getting ready, why aren't you?" She asked.

"I could say the same to you, princess." He came closer to Melody.

"All I gotta do is through on a dress and shoes and make my hair a little decent."

"All I gotta through on is a suit and boots."

"Wait, why are we having this conversation?"

"You started it!"

"Well back to the real deal. Why on earth are you fishing here?"

"Uh, for fun."

"It ain't so fun if you catch one of my friends!"  
>"Your friends with fish?"<p>

"What's it to ya'?"

"Your so strange. No wonder no one will marry you."

Melody grabbed him by his collar. "You take that back." She growled.

"Looks like the princess has a temper too." Daniel mocked.

"I swear I can get a shark or my dad to maul you too bits," She said.

"Ooooohhh, I'm so scared now." He said playfully.

"The reason you're here is that no one would marry you either, and I sure don't blame them, fish killer."

"Fish hugger."

"Fish eater."

"Fish kisser!"

"That's it, you are coming with me." Melody dragged Daniel by the ear and took him to her sail boat.

Melody stomped into the castle with Daniel and tow and took him straight to her fathers office.

"Daddy, this-this monster was fishing in Aqua cove and-and then I said to stop it and the he yelled at me and said too go get dress properly so someone will marry me, then I told him so stop and he called me a fish kisser!" Melody cried.

"Oh my poor Melody. Young man, what is your name and how dare you upset my daughter like that." Eric glared at Daniel.

"I am Prince Daniel of Evelyn and how dare you talk to me like that." Daniel said in a cocky way. "Anyways it's you 'little innocent princess' that started yelling at me first."

"Well, I don't blame her. You've been here plenty of times, Prince Daniel and you are obviously aware of the fishing ban." Eric said, holding Melody protectively.

"Oh, well who cares. I'll save you a dance tonight baby and I am sure that'll make up for everything." Daniel winked at Melody.

"Shame on you Daniel. You are no longer welcome to attend this ball or any other events in this kingdom until you learn so decency and respect. I'll send your dad a telegram about your behavior now, out!" Eric said.

"Wait, no other events? All this for dissing a little girl out. You are so shallow King Eric." Daniel said.

"Out!" Eric shouted.

"I'm leaving jeez." Daniel rolled his eyes at him in left. He angrily scurried down the hallway and passed a worried Ariel. Ariel entered the room to find Eric comforting Melody.  
>"Eric, what's with all the shouting, and Melody, sweetie what's wrong?" Ariel asked. Melody and Eric slowly recited their ordeal with Prince Daniel.<p>

"You mean, Queen Celeste's son, he was such a peach." Ariel said innocently.

"But mom, he was fishing, he knew he wasn't allowed." Melody said.

"Maybe he forgotten, he hasn't been here in a while. You might have also scared him Melody, by yelling at him so I guess he just reacted." Ariel said.

"But Ariel, when I confronted him he acted as cocky as ever!" Eric said.

"Maybe he was just scared, but tried to play it cool. I know he is a good boy Eric," Ariel said. "Think you should apologize for yelling at him Melody."

"No-way, he was that committed the crime!" Melody said.

"Melody," Ariel said in her warning voice.

"Fine," Melody puffed.

"I think he's still in the castle, I saw him sit down at the end of the hallway." Ariel said. Melody stormed out, angry at her mother for making her do this. She marched up to a solemn prince and confronted him.

"I'm sorry for getting you in trouble and yelling at you. You can come to the ball if you want." Melody said dully.

Daniel looked up. "And I'm sorry for being mean and cocky to your dad and you and disobeying the rules." He replied in the same tone. "So are we good?"

"Only if you attend tonight's ball, then maybe…" Melody said smartly and walked away. The prince smiled to himself and raced to his hotel to change.


	2. Changing Attitudes

Changing Attitudes 

"Mom, please don't make me go out there," Melody begged.

"Better sooner than later," Ariel said.

"But I don't want to see *Shivers* Daniel again," Melody argued.

"Too late, you're all dressed up now," Ariel smiled. Melody looked amazing in a light misty sea-green gown with pleated shoulder sleeves. She wore her birthstone-an emerald-on her ears and on a silver chain around her neck. Her make-up was natural but with a hint of pink blush to add colour to her pale cheeks. Her hair was done up in an elaborate style, like Ariel's, and held together with a silver and emerald tiara.

"Fine, but I'm not going to find anyone," Melody singsonged.

"You'll be surprised." Ariel led her daughter out the door.

Melody's high-heeled feet ached after twelve long dances on a row. Each prince admired her beauty, but not her, as in they loved her appearance but disliked her love for sailing and adventures. She finally excused herself from a desperate Prince Larry and sat down with a drink beside her friend, Katrina.

"Oh Katy I'm exhausted." Melody whined.

"You must be, Prince Larry and Prince Henri look like killers!" Katrina said.

"My feet ache so much."

"Just take your shoes off Sherlock, your dress is long enough to cover them."

"Great idea." As Melody went under the table to remove her shoes Daniel came up to them.

"Melody?" He asked curiously.

*Bang*"What?" Melody asked as she rubbed her bruised head.

"Uh, care to dance." Daniel asked shyly.

"Um, nuh-" Melody said.

"Yeah she would love too!" Katrina said excitedly.

"Fine." Melody grumbled and took his arm. When they got on the dance floor Melody warned him: "This means nothing, I'm only doing this to make mom and dad happym okay?"

"I love this song!" Daniel said. Melody also loved it but didn't dare admit it. Daniel began to inch her closer to him and Melody allowed it because of slow, love-y mood that had hypnotized her. All of a sudden, Melody got this feeling she never shared with the rest of the princes. What was it? Was she actually falling for him? No, this cannot be happening, his a fish killer! But he is pretty darn cute. Melody frustrated from her thoughts separated from him and ran to the hallway.

"Melody wait!" Daniel called and followed her outside.


	3. Falling in Love: Again

Falling In Love: Again

"Melody what's wrong?" Daniel asked her cautiously.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just needed fresh air." Melody said.

"In the middle of the dance, well I should say, that was rude."

"I'm really sorry; it got really um, stuffy in there."

"MELODY!" Katrina called.

"Katy? How did you find me?" Melody asked.

"I know you to well, anyways what happened?" Katy asked. "Why did you just rush outside?"

"As I told Daniel, I need fresh air." Melody replied.

"Oh boloney," Katrina said.

"Anyways," Melody turned to Daniel. "I'm really sorry to leave to hanging. I'll see you inside in a minute okay?"

"Okay," Daniel took the hint and rushed into the palace. When he walked in he was face-to-face with Eric.

"Why did Melody barge out like that?" He asked him impatiently. "What did you do to her?"  
>"I did nothing! She said she just needed fresh air." Daniel replied.<p>

"If you say so, but I'm watching you Danny." Eric said sternly and walked away. Daniel rolled his eyes and plunged into the party again.

Meanwhile Melody was telling Katrina the truth about what happened inside.

"When I danced with him, I felt something special. It was warm and happy…" Melody said.

"Ohmigosh, that felling you had totally means your in love silly!" Katrina's blonde curls bounced around with excitement.

"No, no way." Melody denied. "I _despise _him."

"No according to your heart!" Katrina poked her chest.

"Katy…"

"Melly…"

"How can I fall for him?"  
>"Love has no boundaries."<br>"But he's a fish killer, and rude and pushy and has a lot of attitude."

"But he is also hot, charming and had stolen your heart, but not your brain."

"Katy, how could this have happened?"  
>"I dunno. Love just happens like that."<p>

"But do you think he loves me back?"

"I guess we have to find out."

"How?"  
>"Um, let's see. Okay I got something. You dance with a super hot prince like the prince of Greece and pretend to fall for him, and if he really loves you, he'll try to get you back."<p>

"Are you sure that'll work?"

"Give it a try."

Moments later Melody was dancing away with Prince Phillip of Greece and pretending to show interest him. He replied to her affections in the same tone. Actually he isn't that bad, kind, helpful, charming and apparently loved sailing. 'No my heart wants Daniel, and Daniel is who its gonna get'. But unfortunately Melody statically clung to Phillips charms. She really did like the guy, he was the perfect husband and she would be pleased to spend extra time with him, but why didn't she get that same feeling she had when she danced with Daniel. Could Katrina have been wrong? Melody decided to forget that for a moment while she waltzed away with the tall, handsome, green-eyed, brown-haired prince.

~Sorry I didn't include the disclaimers yet. I don't own and TLM and TLM2 characters. "You Don't Impress Me much" is the title of a Shania Twain song and I just it goes with the story. I Hope you guys like it and please review!~


	4. The Heart's Confusion

The Heart's Confusion

Phillip excused himself and went to talk to some of his family friends so Melody decided to get some punch. She nearly choked on her drink when Daniel came behind her and said hi.

"Who were you dancing with, Michealangelo's 'David'?" Daniel asked suspiciously.

"No I was dancing with Phillip. What's it to you? I mean why do you care?" Melody stammered.

"I don't care, I was just asking." He said coyly

"Sure." She rolled her eyes.

"If you are trying to make me jealous, good luck." He smirked.

"I'm not trying, I know I already did." She answered back.

"Nobody likes a cocky little princess." He teased.

"Hey, hey, hey, you watch your little mouth." She warned.

"Admit it, you fell for me in that dance." He wagged his finger at her.

"I did not." She lied  
>"Then why were you all warm and glowy? Like-" He gazed off.<p>

"Like who?" She asked curiously.

"Like me." He said softly.

"Wait, you had the-the feeling too?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it seems like my heart is confused." He ended the moment.  
>"I'd say the same for mine." She snapped.<p>

"Melody, this is the last dance, do you care too?" Phillip interrupted.

"We were in a conver-" Daniel said before she cut him off.

"Of course Phillip. After do you want to look at the stars?" She added to annoy Daniel.

"Sure, I love astronomy!" The new couple laughed and chatted away as they made their way to the dance floor.

Meanwhile Eric and Ariel observed their daughter and her new partner from the top of the grand staircase.

"He certainly is a handsome fellow, is he Queen Penelope's son?" Ariel asked.

"Yes he is. He is very kind, smart too. I'm so glad Melody is with him and not that Danny fellow." Eric commented.

"Oh Eric, what do have against him anyways, I mean its just a little behavior problem he has. It's not like he's going destroy the city." Ariel joked.

"Never underestimate your opponent." Eric warned.

"Eric! He's not your opponent, and you dare not say anything to him. I believe on the inside is a kind, smart boy like Phillip just waiting to come out. All he needs is a little push from someone."

"You are not suggesting Melody, because I cannot stand to have my daughter with someone so-"

"Eric." Ariel warned.

"So…Like him." Eric grimaced.

"But Melody has that ability to look past that and get to someone's heart, like she did at the Hospital and Retirement centre with some of the grumpy patients. She made them smile and start to enjoy life again." Ariel said.

"I guess you are right, but if she shows no interest in Daniel, she doesn't have to 'help him'." Eric gave in.

Ariel sighed. "Alright."

~Sorry for such a long update. I'm learning how to drive here, so instead of writing stories, I'm doing practice exams. I'm so glad schools' over and I'll try to update faster! I just came back from Calgary after seeing Will and Kate (YAY!) and the Stampede Parade and the rides so I'll add more chapters soon.


	5. A Decision

A Decision

Of the course of a week Melody and Phillip became a couple. They walked through the streets with linked arms and sweet expressions plastered their faces. The townspeople were genuinely happy for their princess while Daniel began to despise the Phillip more and more. Daniel stayed at a local inn. He kept a photograph of Melody on his dresser which he got from a local shop selling Royal Merchandise. He became so lovesick that he didn't care much about his appearance anymore. He had prickly subtle and oily hair. He drank bottles at a time, so disappointed he wasn't the one with Melody. Almost a month passed since their dance when Melody came to the Inn for a convention. She was bewildered at Daniel's appearance.

"Daniel, what on earth?" The princess gasped. "You look like a hoot!"

"Gee thanks," He said awkwardly. He gave Melody a once-over. She looked as radiant as ever. She wore a sweet, rich pink coloured dress which was tight from the waist up. It emphasized her chest, where she wore a silver locket the had hers and Phillip's name engraved on it. On her finger was a ring! And actual diamond ring?"

"Daniel?" Melody asked unsurely.

"Huh, oh what happened too me. Oh um look Melody I never stopped thinking about you." Daniel admitted.

"Awe, that is sweet Daniel. But I'm engaged." She pointed to her ring.

"I realized that. But remember when we danced. It was so special." Daniel added.

"I know that. But I picked a man who I deeply love for everything. Not just a dance." Melody told him honestly. As if on cue Phillip walked to her side and slipped his arm around her waist and gave her a quick-but-loving kiss. How Daniel longed to do that.

"You'll find someone too, Daniel. But it isn't me. Sorry." Melody apologized and was whisked away by her fiancé. "Bye." Daniel stood their dumbfounded. He had to get that Greek God away from his princess. And he knew exactly how.

Meanwhile Phillip and Melody were spending quiet time in the library behind stacks of books to add to their privacy. They were tiered from endless wedding preparations.

"Was that Daniel who was talking to you earlier today." Phillip said quietly.

"Yes, he became quite gangly, hasn't he?" Melody rolled her eyes. "He also said he loved me." She laughed.

"But you love me, don't you?" Phillip teased. He pulled Melody on top of his lap and the couple began to passionately kiss. During the process Melody's shoulders got exposed as well as her cleavage. Phillip longed to continue, but realized that they weren't married yet and it won't be appropriate. He withdrew slowly and when he opened his eyes he saw a crazed face looking through the window.


	6. Revenage Awaiting

Revenge Awaiting

"What's wrong?" Melody asked as she opened her eyes slowly. Phillip gently set her down and raced for the window. He scanned the entire area like a hawk but saw nothing. He slowly faced an impatient Melody, who was demanding an answer. He was a little disappointed when Melody pulled her dress back up, but didn't show it. He thought of a way to tell her what he saw but he was afraid of two things. A) Melody will think he was hallucinating and mock him or B) Scare her so much that she might cancel the Engagement Party tomorrow night because of security reasons. Either way he didn't want to tell her anything.

"Well?" She asked, tapping her foot and arms crossed.

"I saw a man. Through the window." He said honestly.

"Are you sure, what did he look like?" He fiancé edged closer to him.

"Well, he had dark hair, long and greasy and he had a crazed look probably for me." He answered, as if he were paranoid. Melody gently put his arms down, took his hand and looked him in the eye. "What?" The paranoid prince asked.

"It was probably Daniel." She whispered. "He said he loved me today. I think he is out to get you, so he can have me."

"Are you serious?" Phillip looked down at Melody.

"Lets see, who else is a gangly greasy mess?" She simply said.

"Of course." Phillip shook his head.

"Then what shall we do?" His lovey Melody asked.

"Maybe, we should tell your parents." Phillip suggested.

"But Daddy will kill Daniel! I don't want him to get hurt."

"Are you saying you still care for him?" Phillip's voice getting a bit louder.

"NO! Not in that way! How could you think like that?" Melody's loud voice competing with Phillips'.

"Because I love you too much and I don't want to lose you!" He shook the princesses shoulders. Quickly realizing he might be hurting her, he dropped his hands and took hers.

"Oh, Melody. I just don't want to loose you." He repeated. He seriously did love her. Not because she was the heir to the throne, but because he absolutely loved sailing with her and sharing the same adventures. She was a thousand times better that the posh powered-nose princesses he'd wasted his dinner with.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, its just that Daniel isn't as bad as he may seem." Melody replied quietly. Although Melody deeply loved Phillip to the bottom of her heart, she just could never forget the dance she had shared with Daniel.

"I know dear, I know." Daniel hugged her close and kissed her forehead. They just stood there, inhaling each others love.

Meanwhile Eric happily roamed the palace grounds, extremely pleased that his daughter picked a good suitor. Ariel on the other hand was not as sure about her daughter's choice. She smiled to herself when she saw the couple walking down the hall with nothing more than love in their eyes when her eyes, but she also knew Melody at least thought of Daniel. But she did not want to pick Melody's life for her, it was her choice.

Daniel had returned to his room at the Inn and couldn't believe what he saw. Melody was all over Phillip as if she had no other care in the world. They were worse than newlyweds in that library! But Daniel knew this would make a scandalous story for the prince, he will be ruined! All the towns people will surely shun him if they knew the dirty little things that prince did to their sweet, pure princess. After he cleaned him self up a little he headed to Coastal Daily to tell them about what he saw.

During the Engagement Ball, the towns people gave their princess sly smiles and gave suspicious glances at the prince. No one who worked or lived in the castle had any idea of what was going for they were much too busy with the party.

"What is it with everyone? Is something wrong with my dress?" Melody asked her partner. Phillip glanced at his radiant fiancé. She was as stunning as always in a deep red gown, with a tight corset exposing a bit of cleavage, with small puffed sleeves that exposed he shoulders. Her skirt was wide, but beautiful with mini gold embroidery on the pleats and larger floral embroidery all over the rest of the skirt. Her hair was pulled up with stray locks and her bangs purposely curled. Tonight in her dark hair she had a gold tiara with rubies arranged in a beautiful pattern, courtesy of her Aunt Arista. She also had a gold choker and matching elbow-length gloves. Her make-up was a little more that usual with rose-colored lip-stick, shimmery eye-shadow and pink-almost red-cheeks. She was easily the belle of the ball.

"Of course not!" Phillip exclaimed. He adjusted his many medals on his black suit with golden striping and then raked his hand through his hair. Melody made her way to Katrina and her other friends while Phillip did the same.

"Melody, you wildcat!" Katrina giggled once she had arrived.

"What is going on?" Melody demanded.

"Oh don't act surprised, we all know about yours and Phillips 'mini wedding night'." Auden said.

"What?" Melody was more confused than ever.

"It was all over the news stands. About how Phillip was all over you and that he practically stripped you down!" Tara laughed.

"What on earth! That is a total lie. I kissed him in the library, but it was a normal kiss. There was no more too it. Believe me guys." Melody told them honestly. The girls actually felt sad that there was no gossip and scandal, but supported Melody.

Phillip and Melody met up later and discussed what the news had said.

"How could have anyone known?" Melody asked.

"Daniel." Phillip said simply.


	7. Reassuring

Reassuring

"I guess you are right." Melody sulked. "But what are we going to tell the people?"

"That it is a lie." Daniel replies peachily.

"But it isn't a lie." Melody emphases.

"Yes, but we can just tell the citizens that it was a fake tabloid. You don't want them too know about our…guilty pleasures."

"Alright. But you have to address them."

"Deal."

During Phillips thank-you speech at the engagement he denied the rumors and said it was the press trying to get a dirty story out to ruin their relationship. The citizens accepted the answer and left drunken and cheery. Meanwhile in the tavern Daniel was angry at Phillip for lying. A guest who stayed at the hotel was blabbering about it across the hall and Daniel couldn't resist and peaked. He was fuming about, getting every single brain-cell working to figure out how he can get his Melody. He never felt this way about a girl before. One night to one week relationships, but this girl who was so stern with him, but thought of him more than a pretty boy had changed his heart. He just felt a sudden urge to freshen up, and get his pretty boy face back. He wandered over to the mirror and grimaced at the reflection. He had a lot of work to do.

The next day Melody and her bridesmaids went out to choose their dresses. Angelina, Genevieve, Katrina, Julia and Ashlyn came to a consensus on a strapless teal gown with misty green gloves and sashes. Each dress had a unique pendent Melody had given to them as a gift. The pendants were in the form of what each bridesmaid resembled and had their birth stones on it. Alas, the princess bride choose her dress. It had glimmering swirls on the corset and delicate beading and crystals arranged in a traditional but authentic pattern. The dress's sleeves started out with a small puff at the shoulder, then tightened until her elbows. Wispy translucent fabric capped her elbows and the majority of her skirt to protect the rare silk. Katrina and her friends applauded wildly at the glamorous princess bride.

"Daniel, you clean up nice." Duchess Ediline said sweetly. She was the only person that didn't scorn Daniel for his attitude and likeness.

"Thanks, Ediline." He grinned happily at the duchess. She was pretty, almost as pretty as Melody. She was thin and had light green eyes that twinkled in any light and silky dark tresses that cascaded down her back. She had a cute button nose and an elegant edge. She was kind, but a joker. Daniel really came to be friends with her as they talked all the time when he wasn't stalking Melody. She took his mind off of her. "What too meet at Ceapaire for lunch?"

"Sure, bye." Ediline skipped away.

"Pick a girl, Danny." His new friend and drinking buddy, Reynold said.

"I love Melody." Daniel said certainly.

"I dunno, you had Ediline definitely have a spark going on." Reynold smirked.

"NO, I love Melody." With that he stalked away. Reynold shook his head and moved on to the pub.


	8. AWMTB, ARMTE

A Wedding Ment Too Be, A Relationship Ment Too End

_~Alright guys, this might be the last chapter. I really want to tell you the outcome of the love triangle, but I also want to develop the characters more. Some of you might hate me for this but it might get better in newer chapters. Also, there is some mature content at the end, so if you are mature enough you can read it but you have been warned. Hope you enjoy and I'd love some feedback so please review! ~_

The wedding barge was navigating its way through the ocean and on it were guests cheering on the newly weds.

"It was just like yesterday she just began to walk." Ariel said through her joyful tears.

"It was just like yesterday when she learned to sail." Eric replied, through a joyful tear which he fought to keep in but escaped out.

"We have done an excellent job, Eric." Ariel smiled.

"Yes we have. Soon enough she'll be ascending to our throne." Eric joked.

"Baby steps, baby steps." Ariel giggled.

"You know you look almost as pretty as the bride today." Eric commented.

"Thanks." Ariel looked down at her soft baby-blue gown trimmed with lace and sequins. Her fiery hair was twirled up upon her head. Her slowly aging face was done in softer make-up than Melody's but she still wore heavier jewelry. "Lets go, we have guests to mingle with."

"Will do." Eric said, arising from his seat where he sat during the ceremony.

The bride and groom looked happier than ever, always stealing kisses and looking at each other affectionately. Daniel might have killed Phillip right there, but choose not to-not with Ediline at his side. Just as Melody and Phillip waltzed on the dance floor, Ediline and Daniel seemed to dance too their own harmony. During the climax of their dance, Daniel did feel a warm twinge between his fingertips. It was identical to the one he felt with Melody, but this one was cut short. He did seem to notice and danced and danced with his new partner until the heat from the golden lanterns seemed to burn his skin. Ediline also took a breather while they watched the prince and princess share a toast with the guests among a high golden table with matching throne-like chairs. At Princess Melody's arm sat Queen Ariel and King Eric and at Phillip's arm sat his parents, Queen Penelope and King Argos. His older sisters, Crown Princess Alexandra and Princess Anastasia sat next to their father and his youngest sister, Antheia sat in Anastasia's lap. All of his sisters were dressed in soft lavender gowns with simple differences between them. His mother's slim figure was in that of a modern, full and fluffy pink gown. Her curly blonde hair hung loose over her shoulders and if it weren't for her age she would be close to be as beautiful as Ediline. After the toasts the guests gulped down rare, expensive Greek wine in golden goblets to match the decorations. The only thing not blue or gold was the red roses, expertly arranged throughout the space. After a late night of celebrating and partying the guest were dropped out to the dock and Ariel and Eric returned home, leaving Melody and Daniel for their honeymoon.

"Its done, we have done it!" Melody beamed, she was extremely pleased at the results of the wedding. She was also happy that there were no crashers. _Daniel_. She thought mentally, was well behaved, especially with his new friend, Ediline.

"And now it is time to reward ourselves." Phillip drew Melody in a deep long kiss, unbuttoning her gown through the process. Tonight, he had no limits. It has just him and his beautiful new wife. Or that was what he thought. Little did he know about a peeper through the cracks until he noticed a pair of budging eyes through the cracks of the floorboards. He pressed Melody's exposed towards his body and indicated to the floorboards. She just rolled her eyes.

"It is probably a rat, honey. They are scurrying throughout this ship all the time." She smirked and continued kissing his jaw line. Phillip still looked puzzled as he shared his attention with the floor and his wife. She tousled his rich brown hair with her fingers for attention. Phillip final shook it off as they made their way to the bed. Melody thought that if she were with Daniel right now, he would be screwed. No way would Eric let Melody sleep with him, let alone be in the same room together and alone. But she was content with Phillip and that is all that mattered, right?

A few months later, back in the palace, Phillip and Melody were having a heated argument. It was the first actual argument they had in their entire relationship. Melody was so angry that she left the palace and vigorously walked to Katrina's house and gulped out everything.

"Oh Katy, I-I'm pregnant."


	9. I Will Always Love You

I Will Always Love You

"Melody that is amazing news, why are you so sad?" Katy exclaimed.

"Because Phillip said that he would love to have a son. What if I cannot have a son? And what is wrong with a daughter? What if I have a daughter and he doesn't approve of her?" Melody sobbed.

"Is that all? Oh Melody. You don't know the sex of the baby yet so you don't have to worry. Son or daughter I'm sure Phillip will love them equally. He really adores his baby sister, Antheia." Katy reassured her. Melody dried her face and sighed.

"I guess you are right."

"I know, lets get you back to the castle. Every one will be thrilled with the news.

Katy was right. Ariel got teary and as did Eric at the though of being grandparents. Carlotta was thrilled at the thought of having another child again. For a woman her late fifties, she was full of energy although it made Grimsby a little weary. Phillip had apologized for his remark, being the gentleman he his and abruptly began thinking of names.

Months had passed and all preparations have been made to accommodate the baby. All that was missing was the baby itself. To get away from all the fuss Melody walked through town with Ladies and Duchesses congratulating her. She eventually ran into a happier and cleaner Daniel.

"Where are you off to?" Melody smiled at him.

"Oh Melody hi, I was just off to meet…somebody." Daniel stammered.

"Ediline?" She guessed.

"Yeah."

"It's wonderful that you found somebody, Daniel." She said sincerely.

"Thanks, congrads on you baby!" He snickered.

"What?"

"I guess I'll have to keep my distance if we ever dance."

"Same ol' Daniel." She grinned. "Well, see you later then."

"Bye, oh and we should meet up some time!"

"Grand idea! How about after its birth."

"Deal!" He speed off, extremely happy to be talking with Melody. Although he still cared for her he was totally dedicated to Ediline is fiancé to be. That's right, we was going to ask her to marry him.

Weeks later Phillip nervously paced about, outside Melody's door. Eric kept giving him reassuring smiles although he was a bit nervous himself. After what seemed like a millennium, the king and the prince were ushered in. To their relief Melody was fine, damp and tired, but still healthy. In her arms she cradled two babies in blue blankets, and Ariel cradled another and one in a pink blanket.

"Four…" Eric and Phillip were astonished.

"Yupp, three boys and a girl. Its good luck you know." Ariel smiled at the speechless prince.

"Congrads Melody and Phillip!" Eric said quietly, careful not too awaken his sleeping grandchildren. Ariel and Eric felt for the first time in their life felt rather old! But were ever so proud of their daughter. They had done all the work they had to do.

"Names?" Asked a nurse.

"Uh-" Melody glanced at her husband. He pointed too the boys in Melody's arm.

"Whose the oldest?" Phillip asked unsurely. Melody giggled. She raised her right arm then left, and then nodded to the boy in Ariel's arms then the girl.

"Alrighty then. Crown Prince Julian and Prince Ethan." Phillip suggested and Melody agreed.

"Prince Daniel and Princess Clara." Melody said and Phillip grinned.

"Thank-you your highnesses!" The nurse put away her clip board and grinned at the couple and indicated for the doctor, fellow nurses and the mid-wife to follow. After a light chat Eric, Ariel, Grimsby and Carlotta left the room too the new family.

"We are a complete family now!" Melody smiled as she held Daniel and Clara while Phillip rocked Ethan and Julian.

"From two too six!" Phillip was super excited. "Daniel?"

"What, he is a great friend now." Melody defended.

"If you say so. Do you care for more?" Phillip asked slyly.

"Not now, naughty boy. I think we have a handful now!" Melody said.

"Oh look, their opening their eyes." The quadruplets seemed too be synchronized in the same way. Julian and Clara had Melody's light blue eyes and Ethan and Daniel adopted their father's emerald eyes. The boys had dark wispy hair and Clara thick, brown tinted mane. Their delicate features such as their nose and face were too early to compare.

He gently rested the babies in their frilly baby carriages. He instructed Carlotta and a few maids to wheel them to their room while he escorted Melody for a bath.

After she was washed up Melody collapsed into bed, to tired for anything. The cool blue colours of her room were much more soothing than the deep mahogany colours of the maternity room. When she knew that her children were safe she padded into bed and once again checked over the foot-board for a final good-night. Phillip snuggled in too and before he kissed her he said: "I will always love you, Melody."

~There, done! Well for know anyways. I really like this chapter. Tell me if I should continue with her life or leave it as this because it is a pretty happy chapter. Readers choice. And also submit some ideas for the story as well, I cannot wait to read'em. And now for the reason I hadn't updated in forever. Grade Ten is hard and we get a truck-load of homework everyday. I also have to balance it out with my Soccer, Volleyball, Diving and Swim teams. Guess who's the youngest Soccer and Swim captain :) . Anyways thanks for being patient and reading, bye!~


	10. The More the Merrier

The More the Merrier

For the babies' christening, many guests had come from all around Europe to see the first set of royal quadruplets. After announcing to the kingdom about the birth of their three young princes and baby princess, Eric had declared a day of celebration, as he did for when Melody was born. He could still remember that day vividly, practically nineteen years ago.

"_Eric, you will wear a hole right through the floor!" Grimsby advised._

"_Sorry, Grim, I'm just so nervous. Why can't I go in?" Eric asked frustratingly._

"_I actually do not know." _

"_I want to be there when they announce if it is a boy or a girl and be the second to hold it."_

"_Eric, calm down and just relax. Ariel is a very strong lady and I am sure after she holds it she will surely give it too you."_

"_I hope it isn't a still born or anything, Ariel will be devastated."_

"_Now, Eric I pray that you do not think like that! Think of happy things like what you will you play with when your new child arrives."_

"_I won't play with anything."  
>"Oh, Eric what will you play with the <em>_**child!**__"_

"_Well, if we have a son I'll take him on all the sailing expeditions my father took me on and go on a lot of adventures through the forest and play pranks on some guests…"_

"_Ahem."_

"_I mean teach him good discipline."_

"_And a daughter?"_

"_Well, I'm not so sure about that. But I bet we will go swimming together!"_

"_That's it?"_

"_Hey, I never cared about what girls like!"_

"_Excuse me, Prince Eric." Called the midwife._

"_Yes?" Eric asked unsurely._

"_Princess Ariel would like you too meet your new child." She answered in a hushed tone._

"_Alright," he patted the midwife on the back and bounded for the bed where his wife sat-up and tiredly smiled. She was holding a baby in a warm while and teal blanket._

"_Eric, meet you new baby daughter." Ariel presented him the baby. He looked at it unsurely, because he never held a baby before. He slowly reached over and took her from Ariel's arms gently. _

"_Watch her head, Eric." Carlotta advised as she cleaned up the room. Ariel helped Eric to a proper position as he just starred at the baby. He noticed soft curly locks of dark hair like his curl out from under her hood. She also had his eyebrows. But when she opened her eyes they were a similar deep blue like Ariel's with a tint of teal in. She was just about the most beautiful thing he had laid eyes on. He grinned at her and the baby knowingly just starred at her father. Carlotta and Ariel awaited a response._

"_She is gorgeous!" He exclaimed, not wanting to startle the baby. Ariel sighed with relief that he accepted her. She was almost sure he had wanted a son, but he did not act disappointed._

"_What shall we name her?" Ariel asked._

"_Mmmm…" Eric thought._

"_Melody. Our precious Melody." Ariel decided. Eric nodded at the beautiful name. _

_The next day he and a much healthier Ariel stood out on the balcony that faced the citizens. Almost the entire town had come to hear their announcement._

"_Citizens, I present to you the first child born of land and sea and your future queen, Princess Melody!" The kingdom erupted in cheers and but Melody didn't seem scared and only looked around in her mothers arms. "And in celebration of her birth I declare this day a holiday, but the next year will celebrate this event on April 29__th__ instead of today, April 30__th__ since she was born late last night." _

_The crowed shrugged and the festivities began. The celebrations went on for a week since it had been nineteen years since the annunciation of a new royal heir. Ariel and Eric were extremely involved in their daughter's needs and were exhausted, but let no one help besides Carlotta. Eric did not know that nineteen years later that he would be on that same balcony again, alongside Melody and Ariel with Melody announcing their heirs. _

Melody and Phillip eagerly greeted guests, he held onto Julian and Ethan while Melody clung onto Daniel and Clara. While Philip was talking with his sister, Daniel approached Melody.

"Hi, congrads. Who knew you would have four?" He snickered.

"It is exhausting." Melody admitted. Although she had plenty of help from her parents, Phillip and Carlotta, she felt as though she should be doing a lot of things by her self, being their mother.

"I guessed you missed me so much you named this little one after me." He teased.

"I just like the name." She said dismissively, but she and Daniel both broke out into laughter.

"Well I guess I do get to be with you in a way." He smiled.

"He sure is fussy like you!" She joked.

"You've gotten your figure back." He said upon observing her. She still had a narrow waist, and it was relevant in her deep red sleeveless ball gown.Her hair was neatly put up to keep it out of the way.

"Keep you eyes on your own girl. Where is Ediline anyways?" She asked.

"Talking with a few friends. You have to attend our wedding!" He said excitedly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She wanted to talk more but baby Daniel began to stir.

"I've got to go. I will see you soon, Daniel."

"Bye!" He called. He shook his head to try to get Melody out of his head. They each had their own companions now, they were just friends. But Melody sure made a great expression on everyone. Ediline called him away, which thankfully took him out of his thinking.

"Granddad, Daniel won't play tea party with me!" Four-year-old Clara whined.

"But Granddad, tea party is a silly girl's game, I want to have sword fights with Julian and Ethan." Daniel stated. Eric rolled his eyes at the bickering siblings. He surely knew how Daniel felt. When he was younger his mother told him to play tea party with his younger cousin, Liselle and he despised the game.

"You can go play with your brothers, Daniel, I'll play with Clara." Eric said. Daniel smiled gratefully and raced off to play with his older brothers, who eagerly enhanced him in their game of knights. Julian was Sir Lancelot and Ethan was Sir Gawain, his most loyal friend. They named Daniel Sir Gareth. Eric was much shyer than his grandsons, but was also into knights. Alone he and his new puppy went on various quests along the beach. Max. He and Melody were the most down-hearted; she was about thirteen when he had died. Max was their only companion since they were the children. Ariel was also quite sad but she just never knew their bond.

"Granddad, you want two sugar cubes or one?" Clara asked sweetly, snapping him back to the present.

"One, these cookies are sweet enough." He grinned. But he tried not to act scared or anything because for the first time a princess had to give birth in an actually hospital due to complications. He knew Phillip and Ariel were at Melody's side but he still an eerie, nervous feeling. He and Carlotta were in charge of the children, a task they took on easily. But he knew Melody was a bit better at the hospital because Ediline was having her third child there too. Ella was three and Sophia was two. Ella always played with Clara and included young Sophia as well. Eric was glad his grandchildren has such close, great friends because surely he and probably Melody too, were deprived of them, although they had their fair share of cousins and royal friends they had met in their later years.

"Eric, I have news for you." Grimsby crouched down to Clara and Eric's level.

"Yes Grim?" By the look on his advisor's face he knew it was good news because he grinned happily.

"Princess Melody has given birth to triplet daughters." He announced grandly.

"Mommy did what?" Clara asked curiously.

"Call your brothers over here and I will tell you." Eric said.

"Really Grim, three?" Eric was astonished. He never knew Melody could have a set of quadruplets and a set of triplets in a lifetime. Now he had seven grandchildren! A mere record since each royal couple in line for the throne and one or two children. Although he was pleased, he felt sorry for Melody. His poor daughter will be so exhausted. She had four vibrant children and now three new infants. Part of him was worried about her tackling this responsibility but was proud that she had done so.

"Yes Granddad?" Julian asked.

"Alright kids, you now have three new baby sisters!" Clara was overjoyed and Julian and Ethan grinned at the fact they now had three babies in the house. Daniel though looked a pit pale because this ment playing tea-party with _four _sisters now.

In the hospital, Melody sat weakly in bed with Ariel and Phillip holding the children since she was afraid she would drop them because she was so tired. The doctors said that she was fine overall, just needed rest. She knew that she was carrying more than one child, but three was a surprise! Although she loved them dearly already she was not ready for them. Phillip wanted lots of children and in her two times of giving birth she had delivered seven children. He did not know how hard she had too worked to give her four children attention, now she had to pay attention to three more. Part of her were pleased with three more daughters but she was angry with Phillip for going along with it.

"Your highness, Duke Daniel will like to inform you that his wife, Lady Ediline has given birth to another daughter, named Melody." A nurse said.

"Thank you and tell them that I am honored that they named her after me. And could you also please inform them that I now have triplet daughters." Melody smiled weakly.

"Of course, do they have names yet?" She asked.

"Kathleen?" Ariel suggested for the oldest triplet. Melody nodded eagerly at the beautiful name.

"Janessa?" Phillip asked for youngest daughter, the one that he held. Melody approved again.

"Sierra for the youngest." Melody said.

"Thank you, your highness I will tell them right away." The young nurse scurried away.

"Kathleen and Sierra are asleep dear, would you like me to put them in their cradles?" Ariel asked.

"Sure, thank you so much mother." Melody smiled gratefully.

"Anything for you honey. You want me to stay?" Ariel asked.

"What do you mean stay? Can't I return home now?" Melody asked curiously.

"I am sorry, sweetie, but the doctor wants to keep you and the girls' for observation tonight."

"Alright. You may return to the palace. I'll be here with Phillip." Melody said. Ariel nodded and kissed Melody on the forehead before she left.

"Janessa is asleep too." Phillip advised after Ariel had left. He also gently put he in a cradle and sat at the foot of Melody's bed.

"I told you I did not want another set of kids." Melody said. "This was very dangerous. A princess never had to go to a hospital before."

"But you gave birth too beautiful baby girls. With Janessa looking like Clara, and I was quite surprised when Sierra and Kathleen had red hair! But they all have the most vibrant blue eyes." Phillip said.

"I know that they are wonderful and divine, but what about me? This was so close, Phillip." Melody said. "I swear too you right now I am never having any children ever again, and I do not care that you want twelve."

"Very well." Phillip said sternly. I think I will go grab a bite to eat. Care for anything?"

"An apple will be fine." She said with her anger slowly leaving her body. Just as Phillip walked out Daniel strode in to check on her.

"Three more girls to add the Will. I bet Daniel won't be happy about that!" Daniel teased.

Alas, all of her anger had melted away with Daniel's fun nature.

"You know him. I bet he is bawling right now because he will have to play tea party with another three sisters." Melody grinned. He knelt down and looked in her eyes. They both grinned at each other for a long time. They had become wonderful friends over the years but they will never admit _love_ each other. Their better halves were there to love them and keep them in tact. But deep in their hearts were they knew they will be together. Eventually. All that mattered now though, was their families that they had each created and raising and loving them.


	11. Cheater!

Cheater?

"Nanny, can you sing us another song?" Five-year-old Sierra asked innocently to an aging Ariel.

"Of course dear, Clara you know this one. Why don't we share it with your sisters?" Ariel asked patiently. She enjoyed spending time with her granddaughters. They were much quieter than her noisy older sisters had been, although Melody's sons' enjoyed going on expeditions out to sea with their granddad. Ariel related most to Sierra. She was like the young Ariel, with a deeper hue of red hair. She already had the purest and strongest voice of her sisters, even though they were magnificent singers as well.

"_Look at this stuff  
>Isn't it neat?<br>Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
>Wouldn't you think I'm the girl<br>The girl who has everything?_

_Look at this trove  
>Treasures untold<br>How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
>Looking around here you'd think<br>Sure, she's got everything_

_I've got gadgets and gizmo's a-plenty  
>I've got woozits and whatzits galore<br>[You want thingamabobs? I've got 20!]_

_But who cares?  
>No big deal<br>I want more_

_I wanna be where the people are  
>I wanna see<br>Wanna see 'em dancing  
>Walking around on those<br>[What do you call 'em? oh, feet!]_

_Flipping your fins you don't get to far  
>Legs are required for jumping, dancing<br>strolling along down the  
>[What's that word again?] street<em>

_Up where they walk  
>Up where they run<br>Up where they stay all day in the sun  
>Wandering free<br>Wish I could be  
>Part of that world<em>

_What would I give  
>If I could live<br>Out of these waters?  
>What would I pay<br>To spend a day  
>Warm on the sand?<br>Bet'cha on land  
>They understand<br>Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
>Bright young women<br>Sick of swimming  
>Ready to stand<em>

_And ready to know what the people know  
>Ask 'em my questions and get some answers<br>What's a fire and why does it  
>[What's the word?] burn<br>When's it my turn?  
>Wouldn't I love<br>Love to explore the shore up above?_

_Out of the sea  
>Wish I could be<br>Part of that world" _ Clara expertly joined in and Ariel sang as usual, awesomely.

"Nanny, you have the best voice in the world. Well, just as good as mommy's." Janessa commented. Kathleen nodded eagerly, twirling her orange-red hair with her petit fingers. Ariel smiled once again, glad too keep her grandchildren away from yet another fight their parents were in.

"Phillip, you're a disloyal jerk." Melody spat. Ruder words whirled in her mind but that was all that came up.

"Well, you obviously didn't want it, so I went with another woman for a night, big deal!" Phillip argued. Couldn't he see his side in this? Melody deprived him of his young pleasure.

"Yes, but now she has a baby, claiming you are the father!"

"You cannot even name your friend now?" Phillip smirked.

"Ediline, there! I just cannot believe you and Ediline would do such a thing! You both know your spouses love you just as much. It has been ten years! We have seven wonderful children whom you never seem to care for now days. You know what, get out. Go take care of your's and Ediline's son. We are done." Melody angrily tossed all his clothes and belongings in a buddle and tossed it at him while he argued why he should stay. What a disloyal thing to do, especially to a princess. "Bye." Was her last words to him.

Daniel had appeared at Melody's doorstep with Ella and Sophia in tow. He explained that Ediline apparently wanted nothing to do with him or the daughters he had with her. She said the only person she loves is Phillip now, and she only wants to keep their son, Garnet. When Melody asked about their child, Melody he explained that she unfortunately died of sickness. He also added that he needed some place to stay with his daughters, and thought that this will be the perfect place. Eric excepted Daniel living here for he was far more kinder, gentler and funnier, probably for his girls. He actually became wonderful friends, something Phillip and Eric never accomplished. As for Julian, Ethan, Daniel, Clara, Kathleen, Janessa and Sierra they had token the news of their father's departure fairly well, considering he rarely spent time with them. Ella and Sophia easily mellowed in with the family, enjoying Melody's motherliness, something Lady Ediline was deprived of. Over months, Daniel and Melody were inseparable and finally after a long time decided on marriage. __


	12. Happy Endings

Happy Endings

The Crown Princess's second wedding was even more lavish than the first. This time her wedding was right on the beach rather than at sea, and the merfolk swam up as closely as they could. The human guest's chairs were lower than usual to let the merpeople see. Soft, shimmery, turquoise cloth stung along the banisters and along the isle. Delicate, rare blue roses were also incorporated in with the gold pots and pillars. Even the chairs and altar was made of gold. Melody had the same bridesmaids as last time, in the same attire. Her daughters and Daniel's daughters dressed in similar outfits to the bridesmaids played the roles of flower girls. Her sons looked dashing in their navy suits. Julian was the ring barer and his brothers walked behind him proudly. They were thrilled about their mother's wedding and helped plan as well. Ariel was thrilled that her daughter finally found _true_ love. She was dressed in a soft champagne coloured gown with a soft sheath and sparkly pendants. Phillip and Edline choose not to appear, knowing the hated looks they will get. They had married a couple weeks ago in Phillip's kingdom, where they were wanted and now live there.

"Ready honey?" Eric asked his daughter before their decent.

"Yes, daddy." Melody replied happily. The twenty-eight heir old heir was ready for her second and final wedding. She actually felt like a bride, with stuff going her way, not what Phillip thought was appropriate. The music filled the cool air and the flawless bride came down with her father. Daniel thought that she was radiant. Her dark hair was curled and hung loose down her back and her veil was held by a gold tiara with shell and vine designs. Her dress had a light golden lace trimming, with a fully, partially pleated skirt. The upper part of her dress exposed her shoulders with lacey sleeves. The bodice's design was similar to her tiara. She looked just as young and youthful as her first wedding.

After the I-do's the chairs were cleared and became a reception area. Melody danced with her children and her adopted children. It seemed like such a short time but Melody marched her children upstairs and tucked them in gently, in each of their own rooms. She was exhausted when she was finally alone with her new husband.

"I knew from our dance, it would only be a matter of time." Daniel laughed, undressing himself.

"Yeah, ten years." Melody added. "But we finally figured out the right thing."

"Yeah, it only took ten years." Daniel mimicked his wife. "But I truly love you." He added, and swung her into a kiss, which later developed into a wedding night love fest.

In Phillip's kingdom he and his new wife lived in a lavish large mansion next to his parents' castle.

"I never knew Melody could be so fertile!" He laughed as the couple talked in bed while Ediline fed Garnet.

"Shh, Garnet is here." She advised. "But that was a surprise. Usually princesses have only a child or two. But she has seven! I bet being the person she is she probably adopted Eleanor and Sophia as well."

"Ediline, may I ask you something?" He asked casually. She nodded and he proceeded. "Do you ever miss your daughters?"

"Absolutely not! They are far too much like Daniel and I hate Daniel!"

"But whether you like it or not, they are your daughters, aren't they?"

"Well, yes I suppose. Do you still care for your children? Melody mentioned once that you rarely spent time with them. I bet you don't know their names."

"I was busy! And I know their names. I'll even tell you in order. Julian, Ethan, Daniel, Clara, Kathleen, Sierra and Janessa."

"Lets just not think about them, lets just think about us." She snuggled up close too him after putting their baby in the cradle. Even though they knew the real reason they married each other, they never admitted it. In Ediline's case Daniel rarely want to have it, as did Melody with Phillip. Ediline and Phillip met their desires and Phillip had to rarely worry about having a lot of children with her since she just couldn't. He had expected Melody being the same, but alas it was never ment to be.

Princess Caroline-Rose was the only daughter Daniel and Melody had. She was a show stopper with deep emerald eyes like her father and golden hair like her fraternal grandparents. Her tones were similar to that of Melody. Melody and Daniel were ever so proud of their children. Five-year-old Caroline-Rose was already the heart-throb of boys in her first year class. Janessa was the star athlete of the fifth grade and Kathleen was a wonderful, creative artist. Sierra was a phenomenal singer; she even surpassed her Nanny, Ariel. She got all of the leads in the shows that her school produced. Clara was a ninth grade beauty, was intelligent and a miracle dancer, she had surpassed the best in Europe in ballet. Daniel and Ethan were skilled sailors, handsome and were the top athletes like Janessa. Julian was the most intelligent, kind and good-hearted. He loved the sea most, always wanting to explore every inch of it. Eleanor was sweet and was an avid reader. Although she was a year to young she was moved up to the tenth grade with Julian because she was well ahead of everyone. Sophia was also smart and moved up a grade to Clara's class. She was a talented violinist as Eleanor was a talented harpist.

After playing her cards right Melody got the life she wanted. Melody was happily married with Daniel and they never had an argument in five years, which was much better than between her and Phillip. They had frequent arguments of the tiniest of things. Daniel lovingly treated Julian, Ethan, Daniel, Clara, Kathleen, Sierra and Janessa as his own kids as did Melody too Eleanor and Sophia. Surrounded by her parents, husband and children, she could never ask for more.

Afterwards:

After years of tears Melody finally got the best life for her and her kids, with Daniel at her side. As for Phillip and Ediline they had a lot more kids (surprise, surprise) they called: Elise, Jessica, Marshall, Russell, Stefan and Evan.

Characters:

Sierra is based off of broadway actress _Sierra Boggess_ who portrayed Ariel in _The Little Mermaid _in the broadway version of the movie.

Kathleen is based off of _Kathleen _in _Barbie in The Twelve Dancing Princesses_.

_Eleanor_ has similar personality traits to that of _Anne Hathaway _in _Ella Enchanted_.

Clara is _Clara_ from _The Nutcracker._

*~* That is it guys, that is the end! I hoped you liked my first shot at a mature theme. Thanks for your comments, I thanks for being patient. I know this story took months to complete! Thanks for reading, bye! *~*

Family Tree: (Just had to through it in!)

_Generation 1_

Ariel + Eric = Melody;

Celeste + Edward = Christina and Daniel;

Penelope + Argos = Alexandra, Anastasia, Phillip and Anthea;

Lisette + Justin = Ediline and Erica.

_Generation 2_

Melody + Phillip = Julian, Ethan, Daniel, Clara-quadruplets and Kathleen, Sierra, Janessa-triplets;

Ediline + Daniel = Eleanor, Sophia and Melody-deceased;

Ediline + Phillip = Garnet, Elise, Jessica, Marshall, Russell, Stefan and Evan;

Melody + Daniel = Caroline-Rose


	13. Notes

Hey readers,

I've reposted this because some of you couldn't find it, but you've heard of it and msged me. Thanks for understanding to the other people who know it.

TC!


End file.
